


Милый костюм

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, bad timing, crossbones I guess, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly





	Милый костюм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943873) by [mathildia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia). 



— Милый костюм.

Стив с такой скоростью отворачивается от холодильника, что сок выплескивается из стакана, и брызги попадают на его жилет.

Но он едва замечает это, потому что всё, что он способен видеть… _Ох, черт побери, ну конечно же_. Сидит на диване, со слишком широко разведенными ногами. И ухмыляется, вычищая грязь из-под ногтей одной из вилок Стива.

И у Стива всегда перехватывает дыхание от того, насколько он храбр. Чертовски _безрассуден_. Прийти сюда — и не в первый раз — и устроиться прямо под носом у человека, который его ненавидит — который способен пробить им гребаную стену — чтобы отвесить солёный комплимент. Попытаться сравняться с человеком, с которым он просто не может тягаться. Нет, не сравняться — _превзойти_. У Стива всегда перехватывает дыхание от того, что он вообще пытается.

Может быть, он и не ровня Стиву, но его тело по-прежнему выглядит жёстким как всегда, несмотря ни на что. Стив резко вдыхает через ноc и слишком сильно сжимает стакан.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Рамлоу?

Рамлоу наклоняет голову вбок и приподнимает бровь, как будто это глупый вопрос. И так оно и есть. Это не дружеский визит. Они не друзья. Они никто. Стали никем.

За исключением одной вещи.

 _То, что у них осталось_ … Да. _Оно самое._

Рамлоу ухмыляется.  
— Я подумал, что после такого напряженного дня тебе может понадобиться, чтобы папочка…

— Боже, Рамлоу. Нет. Не смей даже. — Стив перебивает его, от неожиданности сбившись с дыхания. Он остановил его. Он _остановил_ его. Остановил, потому что это не… Потому что _нет_. Но, боже, всего одно слово, и его сердце колотится, как будто пытаясь вырваться из груди. Его проклятые соски стоят по стойке смирно, твердые как кубики льда. И это не из-за холодного воздуха, тянущегося из открытого холодильника у него за спиной. Нет. Это он. Проклятье. Это… _Папочка_. Черт.

Стив бездумно облизывает губы, чувствуя, как сжимается его сердце, когда Рамлоу улыбается так, словно победил. Улыбается, а потом пожимает плечами.  
— Ладно, Кэп. Я просто предложил… Но тебе в любом случае стоит его почистить.

— Что?

— Костюм. Ты его испачкал. — Кончик языка Рамлоу быстро касается его верхней губы. Это выглядит _пошло_. — Плохой мальчик. Ты знаешь, что это означает.

Стив смотрит вниз. Сок. Его член вздрагивает. Это был _такой_ тяжелый день… Ему в самом деле нужно… _о боже… что-нибудь._

Всего одна вещь. Он сглатывает.

_Плохой мальчик._

— Вот что я тебе скажу, Кэп, — произносит Рамлоу, опуская вилку на кофейный столик. — Подойдешь сюда прямо сейчас и встанешь для меня на колени — и я обещаю, что не разорву его в клочья. — Его ухмылка становится шире. — Правда, не могу обещать, что не сделаю этого с тобой.

Стива перетряхивает от того, как сильно он этого хочет. И Рамлоу видит это. Как он может это не увидеть? Он всегда видел.


End file.
